Double Whammy Part I
Double Whammy Part 1 (or simply Double Whammy) is episode number 13.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Two heads are not better than one when Flippy seeks psychiatric counseling from Dr. Lumpy! (Part 1) Flippy continues his search for inner peace but finds that he’s of two minds about the issue. (Part 2) Flippy unwisely seeks psychiatric counseling from Dr. Lumpy. (DVD) Plot At an amusement park, Handy somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" game. Flippy, the operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, but Handy, taking offense to this, simply pulls off his signature look and leaves. Flippy then hears the humming sound of a plane and ducks for cover. Being reminded of the war, Flippy breaks out into his evil side. He gets into Disco Bear's plane, but not before turning into full-fledged Evil Flippy. He slits Disco Bear's throat, cutting his head nearly entirely off. Fliqpy stabs the Bowie knife he used into Disco Bear's chest, lifts Disco Bear's head, and puts a live grenade in Disco Bear's sliced open trachea, jumping off before the explosion. He lands on Petunia's plane, completely crushing every bone in her body, killing her instantly. He rips the propeller off Petunia's plane and jumps towards Giggles' plane, landing on the back seat of it. Giggles attempts to parachute off the plane and away from Flippy, but Flippy manages to hit her in the back of the head with the broken off propeller and her eyes get stuck in the propeller of her own plane. Instead of getting swung around, she is stuck, because one of her legs is caught on the window of the seat of the plane and her eyes are strung in the forever-spinning propeller. Her skeleton and organs are ripped from her body completely, leaving it nothing but a mass of skin and muscle. Flippy laughs in his own insane psychopathic way before parachuting off of the plane. Flaky, who has witnessed the whole thing screams in horror. This causes Flippy to snap out of his trance. Flippy is completely stunned silent when he realizes that he killed Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles on a ride where the vehicles were shaped like planes instead of real planes. Clearly bothered by what happened, he decides to see a therapist, Lumpy, for help. Dr. Lumpy shows him some inkblot cards to let Flippy tell him what they look like. All of the pictures remind him of war, weapons, and explosions, causing him to begin flipping out. Luckily, Lumpy dumps the water in a fishbowl on him, breaking Flippy's trance. He and Flippy sit on the floor and does a deep breathing meditation exercise. Flippy is pleased with the results and, thinking he is cured, he heads back to the park. He sees Sniffles shooting an arrow, and starts to lose it, but he tries the exercise and calms down. He then sees what he thinks is a grenade in a group of pineapples, but a few deep breaths calm him down into seeing it's actually just another pineapple. Meanwhile, Mime decides to do a fire juggling act. The smoke from the fire reaches where Flippy is while he's meditating and smells the smoke, causing him to lose focus and cough. He looks over and sees Mime drinking a flammable liquid and spews fire from one of his sticks. This causes Flippy to be reminded of his fellow recruits flamethrowers, which makes him flip out again. He runs up to Mime and forces him to drink the entire bottle of flammable liquid. While Mime is choking on the bad taste, Fliqpy kills Sniffles by impaling him with tons of arrows off screen and fires a flaming stick with the bow he stole from Sniffles at Mime. The stick hits Mime in the chest, which causes him to catch fire from the inside until he eventually explodes. Flippy goes back to Lumpy for more therapy completely guilty by what he's done. Lumpy gives him a stress toy to squeeze if he ever gets the urge to kill. Thinking he's cured again, Flippy goes back to the amusement park and mans the water balloon clown stand. Nutty comes along, gives Flippy a dollar to play and successfully pops a balloon. Flippy begins to flip out again, but immediately snaps out of it and squeezes the stress toy incessantly to calm down. Unfortunately, Flippy squeezes too hard and the toy pops, causing Flippy to fall to the ground. When he gets back up, he flips out all over again. Nutty gets worried and tries to get away, but Fliqpy grabs him and shoves him through the wall in the back where one of the clowns were. Fliqpy then squirts tons of water in Nutty's mouth with a water gun, causing his head to expand like a balloon. Nutty's head is filled with so much water, his skin begins to rip, revealing his brain, Eventually, Nutty's head pops, and Flippy snaps out of it. Flippy then sees himself completely covered with chunks of Nutty's brain, and shrieks in terror. Back in therapy, Flippy is in total shock and holds a teddy bear close to him, while being completely covered in brain matter. Lumpy then tries to use hypnotism on Flippy, causing him to fall asleep so that he can find his happy place. In his dream, Flippy walks down a path with dancing trees, flowers and butterflies fluttering in the air. He then joins a group of penguins for tea and cookies. When the sun immediately sets in Flippy's dream world, he wakes up and sees that Lumpy started acting like a chicken, meaning he accidentally hypnotized himself. Flippy goes home and sleeps in his bed. Back in his dream, he is still having tea and cookies with the penguins when a Bowie knife emerges from a penguin in its stomach. Suddenly, Fliqpy's arm comes out of the wound and Flippy wakes up from his nightmare with his bedroom all torn up. Worried about his fate, Flippy goes to the bathroom, washes his face and takes a lot anxiety pills from the medicine cabinet. When he turns around, Fliqpy is right behind him as a separate being and tackles him to the ground causing the screen to abruptly cut to black. To be continued... Moral "Two heads are better than one!" Deaths #Disco Bear is killed when Fliqpy slits his throat. #Petunia is crushed by Fliqpy when he lands on her. #Giggles is killed when her skeleton and organs are pulled out of her body. #Lumpy dumps a fishbowl on Flippy's head and doesn't make any attempt at putting the fish back in water, possibly leading to its death. #Sniffles is impaled by multiple arrows throughout his body. (Death not shown) #Mime is burned from the inside until he explodes. #Fliqpy fires water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. #Fliqpy impales a penguin through the stomach in Flippy's dreams (not a real death). Injuries #(Before death) Giggles is hit in the back of the head with a propeller which causes her eyeballs to fall out of her eye sockets. #Mime forcefully chugs down a bottle of flammable liquid. #Nutty's head is forced through solid wall. Destruction #Disco Bear's plane is caught in a grenade explosion. #Fliqpy tears the propeller off of Petunia's plane. #The propeller on Giggles' plane stops spinning when her organs get caught in it. #Fliqpy breaks a bottle. #Flippy pops his stress toy. #Nutty's head breaks through a wall. #Flippy's room is torn up when he wakes up from a dream. Goofs #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, often in continuous shots. #In the wide shot as Flippy acknowledges his killing spree on the plane ride, the vertical distances between the planes' elevations and the ground are much smaller than they appear during the slaughter. #Disco Bear, Giggles and Petunia all appear in the roller coaster. But in a minute later, they appear on the plane ride. #Petunia is missing her tail when Flippy kills her (or it may have been hidden in the ride). #Flippy puts his grenade in Disco Bear's throat and his body explodes. However when Flippy realizes what he has done Disco Bear's head is still visible and appears to be in one piece. #As Giggles has her skeleton and organs pulled out, the blood on her plane spreads too quickly. Similarly, some of her organs wrap around the propeller before they are pulled from their body. #After having killed Petunia, Flippy tears the propeller off her plane to use as a weapon against Giggles. When he realizes the damage he's done, however, Petunia's plane still has its propeller, while Disco Bear's plane is missing its propeller. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change a few times. #The pineapples Flippy stands next to disappear when he flips out. #Right before Lumpy splashes Flippy with the fish bowl, Flippy's eye color changes from yellow to green. #The stuffed bears at the water shooting game where Flippy works change colors. #Despite being pulled into the water shooting booth by Flippy, Nutty's head gets rammed through the wall from the outside. #When water was squirted into Nutty's mouth, none spilled out, as he never attempted to swallow the water. #Blood appears on Flippy's face slightly before Nutty explodes. #Flippy stops a plane propeller easily, this seems to suggest an overwhelming amount of physical strength, if not a ridiculous amount. Though, in Part 2, he has been shown capable of throwing an umbrella point-first through a wall, and display a kick powerful enough to leave a large hole. #At the beginning, Flaky is shown to be on the roller coaster with Petunia, but after she realized what Flippy has done, she was seen eating a corn dog. (Although, the ride might of been half over when we first saw it). # Though there are multiple kinds of medicine that are given someone suffering from PTSD (note they are all to treat symptoms such as depression, anxiety, or nightmares not the actual disorder), none of them cause hallucinations in the case of an overdose as the next episode proves to be why Fliqpy showed up. The same goes to Dissociative Identity Disorder. However, since Lumpy is his psychiatrist and likely the one who wrote the prescription, it is likely that he gave him the wrong medicine entirely. Trivia *The title of this episode means to get stuck between two different problems. *This episode was released on TV along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). Lumpy, Cuddles and Flippy appear in all three episodes; Cuddles and Flippy die twice while Lumpy survives all three. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Friday the 13th". * In the very beginning of the episode, all the characters on the roller coaster appeared in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, which also took place in a theme park. * If one looks very hard at the riders on the roller coaster at the beginning of the episode, Flaky is the only one shown not smiling. *Flippy has never interacted with Handy prior to this episode. Therefore, he is unaware of Handy's disability. *The first three HTF characters killed by Flippy (Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles) are the three starring in Stayin' Alive. The next three characters killed by Flippy (Sniffles, Mime, and Nutty) are also killed by Flippy in Random Acts of Silence. The three are also the last to be killed in Aw, Shucks!. *When Flippy and Lumpy are meditating, there is a picture of Buddhist Monkey's garden on the wall. *Despite Flippy's numerous killings of many characters, this is the first time he has killed Disco Bear. *This is the first episode in which Flippy sees the horrors of his flip-out causes, although he had previously overcame his flipped-out state in the previous episode Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Giggles' death is similar to Sniffles' deaths from Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam. *Despite killing Cuddles most times, this is the first time Cuddles has survived with Flippy in the episode. *If you listen closely to Fliqpy screaming just before killing Giggles, it's the exact same scream Pop did in one of his BBQ Smoochie's options: Kabob, this is most likely because they are both voiced by Aubrey Ankrum, and the HTF crew sample his voice for both characters now that he has left the show, rather than replacing him. *This marks the third time in TV Series where Disco Bear is the first character to die. The others were Wishy Washy and As You Wish. *After Flippy realizes that he has killed Nutty, he looks in the direction of the viewer, thus breaking the fourth wall. *This is one of the few episodes without a closing iris (in which it automatically goes black and then says "To be continued"). The others are Idol Curiosity, Hello Dolly, Treasure Those Idol Moments, and Happy Trails Pt. 1. *It appears that Nutty recognizes Fliqpy as his face no longer bears the familiar "happiness" and he was attempting to flee from Fliqpy. Furthermore, unlike Flaky, it appears that he has no fear of good Flippy which suggests that he is aware of the differences between the two. *Flippy, Lumpy, and Cuddles are the only characters in this episode to appear in the next part. * This is one of four episodes where Flippy attempts to kill Lumpy and fails. The other three are Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. *Each episode of Friday the 13th featured at least one common slapstick injury. In this episode, Giggles got hit in the head and her eyes popped out; in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Fliqpy got hit by his own swinging log trap; and in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Flippy got hit by a falling piano. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Friday the 13th Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2006 Episodes Category:Two-Parter Episodes Category:Episodes That Don't Have a Closing Iris